


A Simple Matter of Business

by feveredsweetness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Debt, Do NOT use spit in place of lube, Flynn is 19, Flynn is a bit like Nigel?, I wrote this for the hell of it, Knifeplay, Loan Shark - Freeform, Loan Shark AU, Luke is at least 36, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, hannigram AU, improper anal sex prep, intentionally unrealistic, this is unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredsweetness/pseuds/feveredsweetness
Summary: AU in which Hugh's character is a prep university student named Flynn and Mads' character, Luke, is a loan shark coming to collect Flynn's father's debt. One way or another. Luke intends to use the son to his advantage. Flynn, however, turns the tables.Could be considered a Hannigram AU.





	A Simple Matter of Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is intentionally unrealistic. Please do not EVER, under ANY circumstance, think that using spit in place of lube is okay. It is NOT. Always be considerate and engage in proper sex prep, please. Make good choices, dammit. DO NOT DO WHAT FLYNN IS DOING. 
> 
> Ahem. Now that that's out of the way. 
> 
> I was inspired by some photos of Mads and Hugh, and my brain whipped up this twisted, filthy scenario and wouldn't leave me the heck alone about it, SO. Here's some "what the hell" porn. 
> 
> And remember, kudos and comments give writers life!
> 
> **(This is a one shot, unless people decide they want more of these kinky, manipulative bastards.)  
> ***(Any and all mistakes are entirely my own, though this has been beta'd by someone and also self-edited.)

He kisses hotly down the column of the other man's throat, relishing in the erection pressing against his inner thigh.  
  
Hands as hungry as Flynn's mouth trail over the sides of the loan shark's arms, exploring yet claiming as smooth fingertips dig into the expensive fabric of the other's suit.

Luke hisses, his head falling back onto the cool, damp brick of the alley wall; eyes fluttering to a close.

"Give...give it to me." He manages to utter between teeth.  
  
Flynn smirks against Luke's fevered flesh, and responds coyly.  
  
"I already gave you the money. The debt is paid."  
  
The loan shark bares his teeth, giving a mangled chuckle, trying to keep his thoughts in check.  
  
"Not...what I meant," he says as his hand seeks out Flynn's and envelopes it along with the handle of the knife the boy keeps.  
  
Flynn's smirk broadens into a cheeky grin before perfect white teeth clamp down hard enough to bruise the skin beneath.  
Uncertain as to who is guiding who, the blade still finds its way to the hollow of Luke's collarbone.  
  
Cool metal lays against heated skin, then drags teasingly up to the join of shoulder and throat before finally kissing open a ruby strand of what Flynn can only see as lust personified.  
  
Glancing up through his own lashes, the young man silently dares the other to deny them both of satiating the pangs of hunger beating between rib cages.  
  
Angling his mouth accordingly, he trails wet kisses from the base of his primary focus to the join of shoulder. His pink tongue flicks across the wound at first and he nearly chuckles upon hearing Luke's damning groans.  
  
Who knew a loan shark would be so easy to ruin?

“Fuck,” the man sharply exhales before his jaw slackens in pleasure.

Breaths of laughter tickle against Luke’s skin, and his eyes narrow upon seeing the younger man’s body wracked with amusement.

He rolls his hips upwards, pressing his arousal more adamantly against the boy’s thigh.

“Mouthy _and_ pushy,” Flynn notes with feigned disdain, his tongue still chasing after the taste of copper.

“What ever am I to do about that?” He continues, teasingly, as he sucks on the wound before nosing his way back up to where he’s left a blossoming bruise. He bites down on the mark once more, this time drawing blood and eliciting both a growl and a thrust from his newly made partner.

“Tell me what you want. Use your voice, dear.”

Luke moans, hair sticking to his forehead, his scalp scraping against the brick backdrop. He knows he’s in way over his head. Business needed to stay business. That was something he firmly believed in, until this moment. The damn kid was supposed to be his way out, and now here he is, far more entangled than he ever wanted to be.

“Someone could see. Someone could hear,” he miraculously manages to gasp out, though unconvincingly. He blinks in an attempt to refocus on what he initially came here to do: get the kid, get the money, get out.

He feels Flynn huff in disbelief against him.

“Like you truly ever wanted to leave…” his voice trails as he pockets his knife. He then reaches back up and grips below his loan shark’s jaw, his thumb stroking against the scruff there for a moment, tenderly, as his free hand passes over the man’s stomach.

“Please,” Luke begs, his back arching away from the alley wall.

“Please what?” The other mocks, finally breaking away to look at him, wicked delight gleaming in his gaze. His hand tugs Luke’s shirt out from where it’s been tucked, quickly moving to undo the belt buckle and finally, undoing the man’s fly.

His partner’s breath falters, his hips bucking.

Flynn simpers while he reaches in and closes his hand around Luke’s hardening cock.

“Please what?” He repeats, applying pressure to Luke’s trachea. “Use your voice.”

Luke blinks, tears dampening the edges of his eyes. His blood is practically singing beneath his heated skin, heart pounding in desperation. He forces himself to glance around.

No one.

Not a surprise, considering they were hidden at the back of what some may consider a dead end, though still, someone could walk out of the side exit of Flynn’s apartment complex at any moment. They could be doing something as mundanely stupid as taking out the trash to the dumpster and find a far more interesting scene forced upon them.

The man curses himself and gasps again as the familiar pierce of iron burns deliciously as his skin opens, this time on his upper chest. He hadn’t even registered Flynn undoing the buttons of his brown dress shirt, nor the movement of his hands.

“Speak,” comes the demand, pressure along his trachea once more.

“Fuck. Please. Fuck me.” Luke chokes.

“Is that all?” His partner toys, dipping the tip of his finger in the fresh wound, letting a small groan of his own escape. He brings it to his mouth and sucks, eyes heavy lidded as his cheeks hollow before releasing his finger with a lewd, wet pop. Biting his lower lip, he repeats the question.

The man whines now, eyes rolling back  before feverishly returning to the boy’s blood-stained mouth.

“Use me. Fuck me. Use me. Please.”

“As you wish,” Flynn croons, his occupied hand sliding down, then up the other’s stiffened cock, the pad of his thumb swiping over the tip already beaded with pre-come as he more forcefully applies pressure to his loan shark’s throat.

He strokes him and presses until his breaths draw ragged and he can hear the audible clicking of Luke’s struggle.

“Shhh,” the boy soothes, pumping his cock more swiftly, turning his wrist more, here and there. “Don’t fight this. Stop fighting, you tired thing. Give into this. Give into me. Ease.”

He leans up to kiss parted lips, his tongue sliding against Luke’s as they move in tandem.

It’s then that Luke abandons himself. He begins to fuck up into the tunnel of Flynn’s hand, his own kneading the boy’s firm and curved ass, frustrated that the bastard child is still clothed. He crushes their mouths further together, teeth nipping the boy’s lower lip, faint traces of blood rolling onto his tongue, heightening his need.

“Fuck me,” he pants against him. “Please fuck me. No...no more games.”

“Turn around,” his partner orders, though he doesn’t wait for Luke to acquiesce. Gripping him by the hips, he turns him around with far more force than Luke thought he was capable of. His thumbs hook under the waist of his trousers and shoves them, along with his briefs, down to the crevice of his knees.  

Taking two fingers, Flynn brings them to the older man’s lips in a silent demand for him to take and suck.

Luke groans, accepting and savoring how easily the boy takes control. Delights in it. The side of his face brushes against the brick. It smells of damp but he doesn’t give a shit. He laves his tongue around the younger boy’s digits, lips red and smeared with excess saliva before Flynn removes them and breaches the crevice of his ass.

A low, guttural moan sounds from the back of Luke’s throat. He wants what’s coming to him so much his thighs tremble, threatening to give in on him.

“Make it hurt,” he finds himself begging, his voice sounding alien to him. Distant. Gravelly as Flynn’s digits push past the ring of muscle, wasting no time in working the loan shark open.

“You’ll be limping by the time you think I’m done with you, don’t worry about that.” Flynn replies, his voice like whiskey, humid against his ear, as hearing it only makes Luke grow hotter.

And harder.

“I want you to come untouched,” Flynn continues, cruelly pulling out. The absence is short lived, however, as the man feels the boy lining himself up against his ass. “And I want you to scream my name as you do so.”

Luke lets out a rumbling groan, like thunder announcing a summer storm, as heat builds in his lower abdomen, coiling.

His dick is hard to the point where it hurts, the tip of it weeping with pre-come. He wants nothing but to relieve himself a bit with his hands but he knows better than to do anything. He is Flynn’s now, at his disposal, to fuck until Luke has nothing left, not even his words.

“You hear me?” Flynn growls into the shell of his ear, applying his full weight to Luke’s back, a hand knotted in the fine strands of his brown hair.

He grunts in acknowledgement. It isn’t enough.

“Speak,” he says harshly, pulling on what he’s claimed.

“I’ll do it.”

“You’ll do what?”

“I’ll scream for you,” Luke moans. “Just, please. Please.”

Flynn loosens his hold on his partner’s hair, keeping his head still against the brick as he thrusts up into him without mercy, already having slicked himself down with spit. A poor substitute for lube, but he’d be damned if he’d let this man into his bedroom just yet. He needed to own him first, and he needed Luke to know that he owned him.

Luke yells at the pain searing inside him but doesn’t fight it. This, this is what he needs. He fucks himself back onto Flynn’s cock as Flynn himself digs his nails into Luke’s hips as he continues to piston up into him, biting the back of his neck, and trailing wet kisses as he goes.

“So good,” Flynn groans, feeding himself on Luke as much as he can. “You feel so good, darling. You like me claiming and using you. Fucked up against a dirty wall, deprived of breath. Helpless.”

Luke lets out a pathetic whimper that evolves into a moan, eyes closing.

“I like you using me. I like being yours. I need...I need to be yours.” He cries as his hips suddenly stutter in their determined motion.

“Come for me, Luke. Let me hear that beautiful scream.” Flynn commands as he picks up the speed, forcibly slamming into the man, the sound of wet skin slapping against each other echoing through the alley.

He bites down on the back of Luke’s throat again, drawing and sucking blood into his mouth, groaning into his flesh as he relishes in the coppery substance pooling onto his tongue.

Luke yells Flynn’s name as he loses control of his body, coming hot against his partly opened shirt and the wall.

“Good boy,” the shark hears from far away, still seeing stars. He can feel himself still being rocked up into as Flynn’s release shoots within his walls moments later, dripping slightly down the inside of his thighs as the young man promptly removes himself.

He hears the sound of a fly zipping up.

“Now that that’s settled,” Flynn sighs. “You’re invited inside.”


End file.
